To You I Vow
by AnonymousStories
Summary: from the site ?no 600040285 Every girl dreamed of her white wedding, but most weren't fortunate to get everything them dreamed. Unlike Cindy Vortex. Today was her wedding day and it was everything she'd ever wanted. White and pink ribbons accented red roses on corners of all the chairs in the large church. A red velvet carpet stretch out from the open doors to the altar wher


from the site ?no=600040285

Every girl dreamed of her white wedding, but most weren't  
fortunate to get everything them dreamed. Unlike Cindy Vortex. Today was her  
wedding day and it was everything she'd ever wanted. White and pink ribbons  
accented red roses on corners of all the chairs in the large church. A red  
velvet carpet stretch out from the open doors to the altar where the vows were  
to be made. Every last detail was perfection. Right down to the groom. Cindy  
smiled as she stood before the three linked full-length mirrors. The gown was  
made of the finest materials. White satin folds fell around her feet in a thick  
skirt and a silk corset style top were simple in their elegance. The waist of  
the gown was belted with shimmering opal beads that fanned up the top in a  
butterfly design. Oh yes. Everything was perfect. Her golden hair done up in a  
loose bun, locks of it falling down her back and over her shoulders and  
threaded with soft, light blue ribbons. Her green eyes shimmered with unshed  
tears as Libby, her bride's maid, handed her the mass of white roses and baby's  
breath. "Its time." Her friend whispered.

Jimmy Neutron stood at the alter and watched as Cindy  
approached. His breath hitched at the sight of her, having to take a few deep  
breaths before he started to cough. She was stunning as she walked toward him.  
He almost couldn't believe he was marrying her, but glad he was all the same.  
Jimmy jumped slightly when he felt something soft press against the corner of  
his mouth and realized it was Carl, dabbing a handkerchief at his mouth.  
"You're drooling." The man whispered with a snicker and Jimmy smiled  
sheepishly. Wasn't like he could help it. Sheen, who was standing next to Carl,  
gave them both a narrowed eyed look. "Jimmy! Why isn't there any Ultra Lord  
things here? You promised me ULTRA LORD!" Carl quickly slapped a hand over  
Sheen's mouth and Jimmy sighed. He'd hoped he would have gotten out of that  
stage, even more hoped that he had forgotten that stupid promise he'd made him  
years ago in youth. "This is all Cindy's doings, Sheen." Jimmy whispered,  
grabbing for a quick defense. "Now keep quite." The young genius hissed as Cindy  
inched closer and came to stand before him, Libby close at her heels and  
quickly took the roses from her friend's hands. Jimmy reached out and took them  
in his larger hands, smiling at her softly. You re beautiful. A blush crept  
over her cheeks as she nodded her thanks.

Alright! Said the old preacher in a rather loud voice. We  
are gathered here today to witness the union of these two young folks. He  
cleared his throat before continuing. They have wrote their own vows and so  
listen to them as the pour their hearts out before us, each other, and Christ!  
Taking the cued gesture from the preacher, Jimmy was the first to start. Taking  
a deep breath, he looked at his love with a smile and began.

Cindy.

From day one you've taunted me.

Called me names and annoyed me.

Deep down, though, I knew,

I could love no one else but you,

Even in youth,

I knew it,

So, Cindy, my love,

I want to give you forever,

My life is yours to take.

By the time he'd finished, Cindy was fighting back tears. It  
seemed even in their bonding, they could take jabs at each other. A soft smile  
settled on her lips, touching his face with her fingertips and began her own  
vows.

Jimmy, my darling,

I concur,

You drove me mad daily,

Flaunting your smarts,

But I admired your braver,

In the face of all our dangers,

Even risking yours for mine,

So here I stand before you,

To give up tribute,

For all the things I truly owe you,

To I give my all,

For I know you'll catch me if I fall,

Forever seems such a short time,

To be able to call you mine.

Jimmy resisted the urge to drag her into his arms, his  
muscles twitching under his restraint. The preacher cleared his throat again,  
giving a warm smile. "Cindy Vortex, do you take James Neutron to be your lawful  
wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, as long as  
you both shall live?" Cindy resounded the old man's words with an "I do" and he  
repeated the phrasing to Jimmy. Who also said "I do. "Then, by the power  
invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Kiss  
the bride, indeed! Jimmy jumped into action after those few little words and  
grabbed up Cindy into his embrace. The kiss that fallowed was passionate and as  
they got lost in it, the crowd behind them all resounded with a huge, gusty "AWWWWWWWWW!"


End file.
